


Stargazing

by Anonymous



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Consensual, Drunk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Pre-Canon event. Biar and Galo find themselves ditched by Kray at a fundraiser. They find a way to entertain themselves.
Relationships: Biar Colossus/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend on a dare.

The sweeping ceilings of the planetarium projected a sea of stars against transitioning vibrant, romantic colors as Biar silently followed Kray Foresight along the main foyer turned ballroom for the night. Another year, another annual fundraiser for the local orphanage programs dedicated to the children who survived Burnish attacks. She smiled politely to her employer's peers, maintaining the professionalism expected of her position no matter her opinion on the matter. 

Biar swayed her hips to the music floating from the live orchestra gently as she gracefully strode with the poise and confidence of royalty. This was the night her hard work was to pay off: Foresight Pharmaceuticals’ annual blacktie fundraiser for the city’s orphans. Everything was coming together perfectly. She smiled to herself as she approached Kray with two champagne flutes as he spoke to another partygoer. 

“Some party, Kray,” said one of the attendees. Biar recognized the rotund man from his closed-door meetings with Kray. He ran a large-scale manufacturing company producing equipment for the Freeze Force. 

“Oh very much so. It’s a pleasure to see you Archimedes,” Kray smiled with a voice that could freeze ice twice over. “They really outdid themselves this year.” 

“Absolutely,” the man beamed. “It was generous of you to donate to rent the space out for tonight.”

“It was nothing at all, really. It was only a matter of pulling a few strings to make tonight happen.” 

Biar smiled to herself as Archimedes and Kray politely laughed to one another between champagne and hors d’ouvres discussing business. She was the one to suggest the planetarium and make the calls to have it happen. It also didn’t hurt that she was friends with another woman on the administrative staff of the building to make it happen. 

“So tell me, Kray, when are you going to trade in your secretary? She’s getting up there in years, isn’t she?” Archimedes teased. 

Biar snapped back to the conversation as Kray laughed. “Oh, I’m on the market,” he said with a laugh. 

“If I were you, I’d be looking into an upgrade! How much are you paying her?” another partygoer asked. “There’s plenty of younger, fresh college graduates you can pay a fraction of the salary to and get the same quality work.” 

Staying calm, Biar politely smiled as Kray continued to socialize with his peers. It was all in jest, she assured herself as she adjusted her sleek evening dress purchased for the night. Its sparkles reflected the party’s colored lights against a fabric of night sky. If she could, she’d have thrown champagne in all of their faces. She was only a few years younger than Kray himself, getting the job through being invaluable to the start of his businesses.

With a polite smile, she gently touched Kray with an opera-gloved hand. “If I may be excused, Mr. Foresight,” she said, matching his coolness. “I would like to meet with the organizers to follow up on a few loose ends.” 

“So be it,” Kray nodded, giving her the OK to leave. 

“Oh I have a better idea!” cried Archimedes. “Why not replace her with your photo-op boy, Gimli? Those pipes on your secretary have to be pretty rusty by now! Any pair of legs ought to do it as long as they’re hot.” 

“I could never defer his dreams,” Kray replied, dodging the jab with a polite laugh. “People like him wither and die at a desk job.”

“Isn’t Biar here doing that, already? I’m pretty sure I saw some grays and a frown line last I saw her. Biar! Did you get work done?” 

Biar laughed politely, holding back her anger. “Mr. Foresight, I’ll be taking my leave to take care of those loose ends now.”

“Thank you, Biar,” Kray smiled. His ability to maintain such a placid expression was something to strive for. “You’re dismissed for the night then once you’re finished. Please make sure you are in tomorrow. I have some important things to discuss with you.”

“Understood sir,” she said and then followed up with a polite bow to the other partygoers. “Good night, gentlemen.” 

As Biar walked away from the circle, she heard a comment she could not decipher followed by boisterous laughter that bounced off the columns and dissolved into the hum of the crowd. Counting to ten was often her best alternative when she couldn’t reach a bathroom and collect her nerves. Men like the ones Kray rubbed elbows with were disgusting. The behavior was inexcusable, but there was nothing anyone could do to correct them; everyone is disposable. 

She placed an empty champagne flute on a passing tray and helped herself to another as she reached the farthest corner of the wall. She took a sip from her fresh glass as she watched Kray socialize. Biar kissed the lip of the glass and sighed, not taking a sip. It was flute number four and she felt the pleasure of drinking sinking away with her mood. Biar wasn’t that old, was she? She frowned, questioning the way society viewed her value on youth over skillset. 

“Finished with you too, huh?” a familiar voice said from the side, making Biar jump. She spun around, trying to maintain her cool to find Galo, Kray’s personal photo-op. He routinely was summoned whenever Kray needed an ego boost or felt that his popularity was waning for whatever reason. The fact was that Galo was nothing but a tool to Kray and while it was sad, Biar was fully aware that she as well was a means to an end for Foresight. She had at least come to terms with it despite the disappointment that came with that knowledge. 

“Oh, Galo, it’s you,” she said, regaining her composure through taking a sip of her drink. “Good evening. I thought you left.” 

“Nah, not tonight,” he sighed. His look was still absurdly loud with the exception of the full dark gray tuxedo. Somehow it came across as incredibly endearing. “Fundraiser is for the program that helped me out. I feel kinda obligated to be the face of a success story, you know?” 

“How generous of you.” Her eyes began to wander. Sometimes it was difficult to tell a man’s shape underneath the layers of formal attire, but not for Galo. Biar managed to convince Kray that it was in his best interests to supply Galo with access to a good tailor. Part of the reason was that it gave the appearance of a good relationship and second, the more attractive the suit, the better the photo-ops. 

The tailor was the same one who did Kray’s suits, and Galo as a result looked nothing short of impressive. She had only seen Galo half naked in photos of him with Burning Rescue, thankful and yet simultaneously jealous he was clothed each time he came to meet with Kray. He always carried him as a gentleman: he remained clothed and was always polite. Biar knew she would be lying to herself if she wasn’t the least bit curious about seeing his stunning form in person at least once. 

As a waiter came by with another tray of wine, Biar placed her flute on it and picked up a glass of white. She couldn’t remember which combination would be regret in the morning, and that would have to be a problem for later. She glanced over to Galo and saw him still playing with his drink, watching the bubbles swirl in the flute.

“I take it events like these aren’t your thing,” Biar teased with a coy corner of her mouth turned upwards. “I can’t fault you. It’s not like elites are any better. Just able to get away with more.”

“No, not really,” Galo sighed. “I mean, they’re nice and all. I’m kind of a round peg in a square hole. Rubbing elbows with high society on the ticket of personal tragedy feels wrong.” 

“Fair. I’m here for work, so I technically just got off,” Biar hummed into her glass as she watched Galo shotgun his champagne and signal for another drink to a waiter. “I see you’re taking advantage of the open bar,” she laughed. 

“Yeah,” Galo said. “May as well while I’m here. The planetarium is pretty cool though. I kinda get too caught up with work and don’t think to go.”

“Thank you,”

“Parodon?”

“The planetarium was my idea,” Biar said, feeling a bit of pride. “I assisted the foundation in making arrangements for everything.”

“You’re beautiful -ah! I mean, it’s beautiful. What you’ve done. It’s beautiful,”

A small laugh escaped Biar’s lips and she soon found herself and Galo nearing one another when she touched his arm. “Thank you,” she said, feeling the alcohol. Biar looked into Galo’s eyes, taking pleasure in seeing the color in his face grow a deeper red. “You’re sincere. I like that.” She caressed his arm and gave the firm muscle a squeeze. 

“Thank you,” Galo said, taking another step closer, closing the gap between them. A quiet smile crept onto his face like the morning sun.

Biar placed a hand on his chest, marveling at how soft he felt. She caught herself, and glanced around. The lights in the planetarium were dimmed and figures lit by the teal and pink lights, tracing their outlines, all preoccupied in their own orbital conversations. Visions of scandal flashed through her eyes if they were caught interacting like this. Kray Foresight’s secretary and photo-op would be hot gossip for weeks, and she didn’t want that for either of them, let alone Kray’s humiliated rage. The attention was nice. Galo always maintained the manners of a gentleman around her, and she wanted more. 

“How about we carry our conversation somewhere a little more private?” she asked Galo in a voice loud enough for Galo to hear. She gave his chest a light squeeze and took pleasure in the muscle’s response. The look in his eyes was electric and heavy, focused on Biar. She could feel his eyes penetrating her clothes and she ran hot. “We know when we’re not wanted, so why don’t we go have a little fun? Perhaps commiserate on how Kray lacks what we both need?”

The alcohol was heavy on Galo’s breath as he nodded, placing a hand at the small of her back, sending a shiver down her body.

“Not here,” she cooed, removing his hand. “Subtlety. We don’t want someone to notice. Kray would kill us for making him look bad.” 

“Oh! Right! Right!” Galo nodded as Biar motioned for Galo to follow her out of the main foyer. A few turns later, she and Galo stood before the entrance of the planetarium light show and beside it, a fiberglass replica of Earth that people could walk through to see the inner layers of the planet. Quaint. “Have you ever done anything like this before?” Galo asked, looking around nervously. “I mean there’s cameras everywhere.”

“Only where it matters,” Biar said, scanning the ceiling and analyzing where the security cameras were and positioned. She turned to see if anyone was looking and snatched the vest of his suit and pulled him down into a kiss. “I know Foresight’s security and if the cameras are set up anything like his, I know where to go.”

With that, Biar took Galo’s hand and led him towards the planetarium theatre. They entered the seating area and she pulled him into the darkest corner of the room. The seating was nothing short of luxury with large sectional couches meant to emulate the feeling of stargazing. It was open for viewing, but the other party guests opted for going to the dinner and socializing in the main halls over watching the show.

“Here,” she said, guiding Galo to lean back into the plush faux leather seating. “We can see how things go from here.” Biar leaned forward and was met halfway by hungry, waiting lips, and a tongue set on conquering new territory. Galo let a small pleasured sound escape his throat as Biar responded in kind, taking firm, deliberate movements to map out his mouth. 

“Biar, there’s people here,” Galo said in a hoarse whisper. Unconcerned, Biar lifted her skirt for more mobility and straddled herself over top his lap. She took a quick glance over her shoulder. The theatre was empty.

“The only other person in here is Satoshi, and they manage the projector in a little closed off room. They can’t see us from this angle,” she said, downing her wine. “We just need to be quiet.” Biar pulled Galo back into a heated kiss, the taste of alcohol both heavy on their breath, the burn remaining on their tongues. 

She gave an experimental roll of her hips and watched Galo lean his head back breathing a sigh of “yes.” Galo’s arousal growing hard in his pants, and Biar began making quick calculations of his girth and how good the stretch would feel. She rolled her hips again, and held back moan as Galo pressed into her contact, telegraphing his intent.

Galo buried his nose into Biar’s neck to inhale her perfume, searching for places to leave hidden marks only they would know about. The lights of the planetarium dimmed, and Galo’s courage rose. His hands began to explore, tracing the contours of her back and down to her hips giving a small moan when she would press herself against his lap in a gentle rhythm. 

Biar sighed at the warmth of Galo’s large hands as he gently squeezed her ass. She ran her hands down his body and onto his chest, massaging the muscle. She led his lips away from her neck and back to a choreographed kiss. With deft fingers she undid his layers of suit to reach warm skin and felt Galo’s heart racing as she ran her hands down the smooth plane of stomach. He ran hot, radiating heat from underneath her long fingers. Biar began caressing his body as they kissed, feeling Galo keep his hands in place. She wanted more.

“Come here, church boy. Show me how to pray,” Biar teased and placed Galo’s hands on her breasts. “It’s okay,” she guided, letting out a pleased sigh as Galo gave a reflexive squeeze, his fingers sinking into her soft skin. He rubbed his thumbs in circles, searching for a nipple to gently squeeze through the layers of fabric, encouraged by the pleasured sounds he heard. Nestling himself into the valley of her breasts, he kissed Biar on her sternum like paying worship at an altar. 

“Here,” she said, sliding the dress off her shoulders, bearing her breasts in the open. Galo’s eyes grew wide, drinking in the view before him. They were not just small, delicate mounds; hers were prominent, demanding forms that highlighted her femininity perfected with small, delicate nipples, standing at attention. Galo reached out and cupped her bare breasts in his hands, marveling at her softness and weight.

He glanced up at Biar with flush cheeks as though asking for permission, and she responded with a reassuring nod before Galo lifted a breast and latched on to a pert nipple with his mouth. Driven by instinct, he closed his eyes and rolled his tongue while he sucked and fondled her breasts. Biar sighed, drinking in the worship. She could feel him grow harder with excitement. Galo hummed as Biar went grinding herself against his clothed cock, motivating him to intensify his latch, introducing teeth gently grazing her skin.

With his confidence growing, Galo ventured his hand downwards, lightly touching Biar’s outer entrance through her underwear. She leaned in, letting out an uncontrolled gasp at the thickness of his fingers, causing her to want him inside. He stroked the outside gently, exploring her boundaries, navigating as she pressed into his fingers gently. 

With half-lidded eyes, she looked down at Galo’s blissful expression and focus. “You look good like this,” she said, running a hand through his wild hair. He purred in response and switched breasts. A strange feeling struck her: tender and erotic. A desire deep inside her wished she could see him get milk. She wanted to watch him eagerly drink from her breast, the warm, sugar-sweet reward running down the corner of his mouth for his efforts. Biar pressed Galo’s head into her latched breast, breathing, “Good boy.” Her mind wandered to try to make it happen. 

The idea felt intimate and she gasped, coming back to focus on Galo who now slid his hand past her underwear. His thick fingers slipped into her folds, searching for pleasurable cues to pursue. Teasingly he traced the outline of her entrance and dipped his finger in to slide up and tease her clit. She felt how wet she was and realized they couldn’t continue like this - the telltale wetness on the front of his pants would alert anyone who saw him.

“Hold on,” Biar said, as she detached herself from Galo. He sighed at the loss and watched her as she undid his belt and pulled down his trousers. She glanced at the straining outline in his underwear and the growing wet spot. “Soon,” she purred, cupping the bulge and giving a firm squeeze as they kissed. Galo gave an appreciative low moan, pushing himself against her hand. She freed a leg from her panties and resumed her perch on Galo’s lap, rubbing her wet entrance against his tight underwear that was beginning to make him protest for more. The contact was electric, almost painful as they chased the sensations. 

Galo moaned, rolling his hips in a slow, rolling rhythm. He separated from her lips and let his mouth explore the underside of her breasts. Biar pulled Galo closer, siding her hands across his warm body. His shoulders and chest were smooth and sculpted. She placed her hands over his breasts and squeezed at his nipples, taking pleasure in his groans.

Soon as Galo realized what she had done, he sent his hand back down to Biar’s entrance. He worked her clit with his thumb, drawing tiny circles around it and dipped a finger inside of her. Instinctively, Biar sank onto his finger, making him go deeper in hopes of hitting the proper angle. He moved his hand back up and put the finger into his mouth, closing his eyes. “You taste good,” Galo said finally when he opened his eyes. He brought his hand down again, continuing to play her clit, searching for reactions and teasing her entrance with a second finger. “May I have some more?” 

Biar pressed her hips into Galo’s hand and sighed at the new stretch. Such a gentleman. She could get used to this. “Yes,” she said, and he removed his hand, licked off her wetness, savoring the taste, and guided her to sit on the couch. “I have condoms,” she said, motioning to her purse. “I’m ready.” Her lips were full and cheeks flushed.

“Not yet,” Galo said, he got down on his knees and adjusted Biar’s skirt, moving it up higher. He slid his hand up, caressing the bare skin hidden underneath. He bent down lower, wetting his bottom lip.

Quickly Biar knew exactly what he was going to do, and felt herself ache in excitement. She opened her legs wider, feeling her own pulse around her entrance as Galo placed both hands onto her thighs, admiring what was presented to him. A wave of embarrassment ran through her when Biar realized she couldn’t remember the last time she received head. 

She watched Galo carefully as he licked his lips and began to kiss and lick her inner thighs, sucking on the most sensitive skin, working his way inward. He caressed her legs, gripping her ass as he reached his destination. She felt his warm breath on the outer folds of her entrance as he kissed them gently open, using his tongue. Biar let out a shivered moan as she was met with Galo’s hot tongue lapping around her clit, sending a series of pleasurable jolts through her body, making her hips rock into his mouth. He chuckled and took her clit into his mouth and began to suck. 

Biar let out a small cry in delight and covered her mouth, reflexively trying to close her legs to the sensations. “I want you to sit on my face,” he growled into her thighs. Galo changed his angle and pushed his tongue inside, tasting everything he could. 

The thought of them together in Biar’s bed made her mind go blank. Oh how she wanted to do more with him in the privacy of her own room. The idea of toys crossed her mind and shivered at the images it offered. She felt Galo hum, paying attention to her clit as he slid two fingers inside once again. Biar sighed, rolling her hips onto his fingers as he searched inside for her G Spot. Not quite thrusting, but slow, purposeful movements as he continued lapping at her in the most sensitive areas. 

“Ah, more, put in another,” Biar pleaded. “You feel so good.” Galo complied, withdrew his fingers, and added a third as he returned. She let out a pleased sigh as he resumed his search

Biar let out a small cry that signaled Galo he was correct. He began to massage and stretch his fingers inside of her more, periodically hitting her in the right places to make her hips buck forward and fight back crying his name.

“G-galo… yes,” Biar whimpered, trying to keep her voice low. The theatre was still empty and voices partygoers floated from the foyer. She grabbed his hair and pushed her hips forward, chasing the tightening sensation building around Galo’s fingers still taunting her from the inside. He intensified his focus on her clit, sucking and drawing circles with his tongue.

He hummed in amusement onto her, enjoying the sound of her failing at her own request for silence. She was close, teetering on the edge as Galo snuck a free hand up to a breast and pinched the nipple hard. Biar came with a muffled scream as Galo kept going, drawing it out of her to oversensitivity, fucking her with his hand. 

Pleased with taking her apart, he pulled away and came up for a deep kiss, smelling like heat and salt. Biar caught her breath as she traced the lines of his neck and shoulders. 

Between kisses down her neck, Galo asked, “That was only the appetizer.” He slid a hand onto her breast, giving a squeeze. “Are you ready for the meal?”

Biar hummed in contemplation, still coming down from her orgasm. Closing her eyes, she took in his offer as he sucked gently on her neck. She watched as Galo’s fingers gently fondled her, watching her nipple harden at the lightest touch. She didn’t know what to make of Galo. He was always so loud and focused on his masculinity like a meathead at the gym, but no. How many men had she been with in the past that chased only their own pleasure? 

She heard laughter far off in the main foyer. Boring speeches of rich men inflating their generosity to return to the beds of mistresses, leaving their wives alone. Biar frowned at the thought and returned her focus to the unattached man before her: ready, willing and wanting her approval. 

She stroked his hair gently, feeling herself melt under his waiting gaze. “Let’s,” Biar said finally, reaching into her purse as Galo got up from her and freed his cock. It was thicker than she expected, hard and heavy as it strained in an upward curve. He was stunning. 

Biar leaned forward, gazing appreciatively at him. “May I?” she asked, reaching out towards his cock. Galo nodded and allowed Biar to place her lips over the plump head dripping with precum and give a firm stroke down its shaft. 

Galo gasped sharply and stilled Biar’s movements. “Actually, another time for that,” he said. “I want us to fuck.” Taking the condom from Biar, Galo opened it and rolled the condom slowly down to the base of his cock emerging from a thick dark thatch of hair, making a show of it for an audience of one. 

Biar looked at him and marveled at the sight before her. She reached out to Galo, taking his loosened tie and using it was a lead. “Then get over here and fuck me stupid,” she purred, taking him into a hot kiss. 

Galo complied and pressed his tongue into her mouth, and Biar opened her legs wider when his cock brushed her thigh. She felt her entrance ache once more, yearning for his connection. Anticipation made her tremble as he took his cock in his hand and began to rub against her entrance. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Galo cooed gently into the shell of her ear with a nip. “I’m going in now.” With his words, Biar instinctively raised her hips to meet the head Galo’s cock with her entrance.

“Fuck me,” she said before letting out a pleasured cry as Galo pressed the tip of his cock to her entrance. Going teasingly slow, he inserted the head and played with her sensitive clit. He went in deeper, watching her expression change in pleasured pain. 

She gasped as he worked his way up to the hilt, stretching her in ways his fingers could never prepare her for. Finally she sighed, pleased in how full she felt and the pinpricks of arousal. Biar rocked her hips to gauge where his cock reached, and the sensation hit again. He was so aroused his cock was hitting her G spot. 

“Oh yes,” she drawled out, adjusting to his girth. “You’re so thick -Fuck! So good…” Biar rolled her hips again to savor the feeling of him inside. 

He hummed into her ear, drinking in Biar’s writhing in pleasure beneath him. He pulled his cock out of her and went back in slower than the first time, making her rock her hips to meet his. 

“So are you,” Galo said in a hoarse whisper. Biar threw one of her legs on his shoulder and allowed her moans and whimpers to guide him in setting the pace. The needle-pricks struck again and again, building the tension inside, responding to the stretch of Galo’s thick cock inside of her. 

Biar wrapped her arms around Galo’s neck, clinging for deal life, as he sang her praises with each thrust.

Galo moaned feeling his own tension and heat pooling in his belly as he thrust. She was stunning, everything about her ways always so done up, together and so proper in ways Galo was not. He wanted to worship at her altar and now that he was inside, there was no turning back. 

Galo imagined his future meetings with Kray being punctuated with coy looks from Biar telegraphing messages to meet later for lunch or their own private meeting. His mouth wandered from hers down to her collarbone and back down to her breasts, teasing her nipples and leaving marks.

The taste of her and the champagne intensified as he began to chase their pleasure and his pace quickened. Her body moved in time with his, grinding down on contact as she felt him grow harder with each movement inside. He imagined them together elsewhere, fucking each other senseless, crying out with abandon. 

Biar came again, clenching around Galo, letting out a silent scream as he followed after, seeing white as his hips stuttered. He pressed their mouths together, moaning as they moved through the sensations together. Galo collapsed on Biar, breathing heavy as he came down from their high.

Finally, Galo pulled away from Biar, both of them disheveled and spent as he slid the heavy, spent condom off and tied it in a knot. He put himself away and watched Biar collect herself. She was still perfect, even with her face flushed and lips swollen as she arranged herself to have everything in its place once more. 

She glanced up at Galo, realizing what they had done. “That was…” she began.

“Great,” he said, offering his hand to help her back up.

Biar flushed. It wasn’t a lie, and her head was still clouded by the alcohol and beckoning hangover. “I suppose so,” she said, trying to remain cool. Biar took a few steps forward and stumbled.

“Careful,” Galo said, steadying her with his hands once more. “...do you need help getting home tonight?”

Biar paused and thought for a moment. A small smile crossed her lips as she looked to Galo with her violet eyes. “Why yes,” she said. “I would like that a lot.”


End file.
